


Inquisition: Matrimony

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Goodwitch [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Harems, Jaune Dominant, Maledom/Femsub, Multi, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Originally posted on myRWBY Dialoguestumblog.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Glynda Goodwitch, Jaune Arc/Glynda Goodwitch/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Series: Goodwitch [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544602
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

In JNPR's room stood Jaune in a Tuxedo. Ren was working out any wrinkles and fixing how it fell while Nora fixed his bow-tie. In RWBY's room stood Glynda and Pyrrha, being dressed in beautiful white dresses by RWBY. Sadly, they could not both be wed, and only Glynda will take the spot of the bride during the ceremony, by the two in near identical dresses, (minor highlighting and filligree different, insisted on, of course, by Weiss), spoke more than any words could... without... the sanction... of the kingdoms...

The kingdoms did not recognize polygamy, but the cultures allowed kept mistresses... just usually not this audaciously.

But it would be. They would be wed by the fountain at Beacon, the place nearly every student and teacher first met each others. It was so apropos that no one was sure exactly who suggested it, as if many or all of them had been thinking the same thing.

Jaune: Nora?..

Nora: Yes, boss?

Jaune: Boss?

Nora: Yeah, getting married you can't just be a leader anymore. Now you're a boss!

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: Have you been talking to my girls?..

Nora: About?.. the wedding? Because obviously... I mean...

Jaune: *sighs*

Jaune: Just... no calling me sir.

Ren: Do you feel yourself unworthy?..

Jaune: That's... that's not it...

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: Anywho... if... I... get... cold feet... I can trust you guys to... you know... give me a bit of a shove... a lot of a shove if you need to... all the way up to a tackle...

Ren: I'm sure you don't mean that literally.

Jaune: No. I... 100% want you guys to do everything in your power to make sure I make it to the altar.

Nora: *salutes*

Nora: Okay, Boss!

Ren: If you are... certain...

Jaune: *shudders*

Jaune: So serious...

Ren: If that is your wish.

* * *

Pyrrha (shaking): G... girls?

Weiss: Pyrrha?

Pyrrha: Now, you all know how I feel about Jaune. I think you have all well known for quite some time now...

R_WY: *looks about nervously*

Blake: We have.

Pyrrha: And you know I would not miss this for the world.

Weiss: Of course not.

Pyrrha: Can I trust you girls to... ensure... I... am... to attend?

Yang: *slaps Glynda's ass*

Yang: Of course we will.

Glynda: Did you really think I would... would not?..

Yang: You've got fear in your eyes.

Glynda: *closes her eyes and breathes deep*

Glynda: I am feeling a bit heady... but I would never forgive myself if I let that stop me.

Yang: We're just promising to give you a little push. Or a big one, if you would prefer.

Glynda: *scoffs*

Pyrrha: Big one... if I need it... thank you...

Weiss: Noted.

Blake: Considering how calm and collected you always are...

Pyrrha: *shudders*

Pyrrha: Wars are easy. Love is hard. But oh, how I love him...

Glynda: Until I found him... I would agree with you... but now... every fibre of my being wants this... I don't know if I could live with myself if I ran away...

Yang: Well, yeah, you won't have to worry. Worst case scenario, you can get hitched with broken legs, can't you?

Weiss: I do believe that would be coercive...

Yang: Even if they _asked_ us to?

Weiss: Hmm...

Pyrrha: *starts turning at odd angles, taking a step forward, before turning around and taking a step in the opposite direction*

Pyrrha: Okay, okay... butterflies... what it's like... to have butterflies... in... stomach...

Ruby: You've never had butterflies in your stomach? Because I mean... like... all the time for me...

Pyrrha: Mayhap... small... so long ago I don't remember...

Pyrrha: *flits about nervously*

Weiss: Good thing Glynda is keeping her composure.

Yang: Yeah... I don't think that's what's happening...

Glynda: *starts wheezing*

Ruby: What do we do?! What do we do?!

Blake: Well, for one thing, stop panicking.

Ruby (squeaking): Right... right...

Blake: You girls will be quite alright. Your dashing gentleman will be waiting...

Weiss: With bells on!

Pyrrha: Sure? I mean, of course you are sure, this is Jaune we are talking about... his response to panick is to just run straight at what's causing him to panick... I mean... right?..

Yang: Breathe, you two, breathe. It will be fine. I'm sure Jaune will be there for you.

* * *

Jaune: *opens the window*

Jaune: I CAN'T DO IT! WHAT IF I MESS EVERYTHING UP LIKE I ALWAYS DO?! WHAT IF I?!..

Nora: *grabs him and throws him back into the room*

Ren: I'm sure that was unnessary...

Jaune (on his back): No... no... that was just what I needed.

Ren: Please stand up so I can fix your tux.

Jaune: *stands up and tugs at his bow-tie*

Ren: *slaps his hand*

Ren: You will stand up straight!

Jaune: *stands up straight*

Ren: I apologize for my tone...

Jaune: No, no... it's perfect.

* * *

Pyrrha: *pulls on Miló as Yang and Blake pull it in the opposite direction*

Pyrrha: I am a bellatrix! Gladiatrix. I must have my sword!..

Glynda: *places her hand on Pyrrha's*

Pyrrha: *lets go*

Bkake and Yang: *fall backwards, Miló in hand*

Pyrrha: *gently falls back into Glynda's arms*

Pyrrha: Thank you...

Glynda: Just... please... return the favour... if I need it...

Pyrrha: *affirmative moan*

Pyrrha: I love you...

Glynda: We've been together for such a short time... but... I cannot... imagine my life... without you... without Sir...

* * *

Jaune: Can't breathe... stupid tie... cutting off oxygen...

Ren: I can assure you it is not.

Jaune: *wheezes*

Jaune: If I can't... tell... tell the girls I love her...

Ren: *breathes in deep to recentre himself*

Ren: Your girls, or RWBY?

Jaune: I DON'T KNOW!

Ren: *puts his hand on Jaune's chest just over his diaphram*

Ren: Feel my breathing. Breathe with me.

Jaune: *breathing starts to even out*

Nora (texting): WE NEED TO START NOW! NO EXCUSES! LEADER IS DYING!!!!!!!!!

Yang (texting): We've already got the girls on their way. I don't care if you have to pick him up and carry him!

Nora (texting): Roger, will do.

Nora: Grab his legs!

Ren: *grabs Jaune by his legs while Nora grabs his upper body*

Nora: We will do this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189995109651/inquisition-matrimony-part-iiii) tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune stood at the end of the carpet, Nora and Ren behind him.

Jaune: *stands still*

Nora: *gently shoves him*

Jaune: *stands still*

Nora: *moderately shoves him*

Jaune: *stands still*

Nora: Man, he's got a lot of aura!

Nora: *heavily shoves Jaune and he finally starts walking*

Jaune: *has no power over his legs as they walk him robotically down the carpet*

Jaune: *turns to look back down the carpet, seeing Glynda and Pyrrha in their wedding dresses*

Glynda and Pyrrha: *take each other's hands*

Music starts to play as they start walking down the carpet. It takes a dozen paces or so for them to find their mutual rhythym, but soon do, and keep it all the way down the carpet.

Glynda: *steps to the left of the altar*

Pyrrha: *steps to the left of Glynda*

Jaune, Glynda, and Pyrrha nearly missed the ceremony. Hearing the words but not processing them. It took a poke from Nora for him to say his vows, repeating them as Ozpin said them, with Glynda and Pyrrha saying theirs in turn. Ren passed him a ring for Glynda, which he slipped on her ring finger. Nora passed him a ring for Pyrrha, which he slipped on her finger.

Ozpin: You may now kiss the bride!

Jaune: *pulls Glynda in for a powerful kiss*

Pyrrha: *steps up nervously*

Jaune: *pulls Pyrrha in for a powerful kiss*

Jaune: *holds Glynda's left hand with his right and Pyrrha's right hand with his left. Glynda and Pyrrha's free hands found each other's.

Ozpin: I now pronounce you Man and Wife!

The three held their gaze. After a few minutes the crowds started to separate, a dozen more, and a dozen after that before they finally moved at all.

Jaune: Ren, Nora.

Jaune: *turns to the opposite with RWBY*

Jaune: and all of you.

Jaune (looking between them): I think I speak for all of us when I say... I think I'm going to have a heart attack, so... would you mind if we?..

Yang: No, no. You go be newly weds. When you are feeling better, feel free to join us for the dance.

Jaune: Dance?

Ozpin: But of course! We must celebrate this momentus occation.

Ozpin: *spins his cane*

Ozpin: She probably does not wish for me to say all that much in this regard... but... needless to say... Glynda can be quite...

Glynda: Hmm?

Jaune: I wouldn't have her any other way.

Jaune: Thank you all for everything you did for me.

* * *

Jaune: *walks down the paths outside of Beacon with one of his brides hanging on each arm*

Pyrrha: So, how did it go for you?

Jaune: *flashes back to nearly jumping out the window*

Jaune: Oh, you know...

Pyrrha: *flashes back to the tug-a-war over Miló*

Glynda: *flashes back to her near panick attack as she forced herself to breathe*

Glynda: Oh, we know...

Pyrrha: But... it's over... the worst part is over... Now we can just... be together...

Glynda: Our lives can start together.

Jaune: No, they already started together. That was just a bump on the road... a bump we've passed. That was for everyone else.

Jaune: *pulls the girls closer to himself*

Jaune: THIS is for us...

* * *

Glynda: *closes and locks the door to her house*

Glynda: *pauses with shock*

Jaune: *pulls his tie off and throws it across the room*

Jaune: By the good god, I can FINALLY BREATHE!

Jaune: *breathes deeply*

Pyrrha: And what about us?

Jaune: *undoes the top buttons on his shirt*

Jaune: Strip off the dresses, but just the dresses.

Pyrrha: Yes, Sir.

Glynda: *walks up behind Pyrrha and starts unlacing her dress*

Jaune: I want you in your beautiful bridal lingerie. I want the constant reminder.

Glynda: As you wish, Sir.

* * *

Jaune: *sitting his chair*

Glynda and Pyrrha: *finally down to their lingerie, take up a kneeling position in front of him*

Jaune: I want you girls to just breathe for a moment. I think we could all use a bit of oxygen.

Glynda: Yes, Sir.

Pyrrha: Yes, Sir.

* * *

Jaune: Girls.

Glynda and Pyrrha: *open their eyes*

Jaune: *stands up and gestures to the couch*

Glynda and Pyrrha: *help each other to their feet*

Jaune: Hold.

Glynda and Pyrrha: *stop, standing, holding each other's hands*

Jaune: That was beautiful. Kiss.

Glynda and Pyrrha: *passionately kiss*

Jaune: I want to see you always supporting each other. Understand.

Glynda and Pyrrha: *break up their kiss*

Glynda and Pyrrha: Yes, Sir.

Jaune: *points back to the couch*

Jaune: *sits in the middle, with each one sitting on a side*

Jaune: *wraps his arms around them*

Jaune: *pulls Glynda in for a kiss*

Jaune: *pulls Pyrrha in for a kiss*

Jaune: *leans back, pushing them forward*

Glynda and Pyrrha: *passionately kiss*

Jaune: *pulls them back into the couch with him and the two snuggle up in his arms*

Jaune: No more secrets, no more lying, no more...

Pyrrha: We can finally be free.

Glynda: We can finally be together.

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: That tone?

Pyrrha: *looks away shyly*

Glynda: Something the matter, Sir?

Jaune: No, not at all. The opposite in fact. Your relationship seems to have developed exactly as I wished it.

Pyrrha: Sir? If you could... be... more... specific?..

Glynda: We love each other, second only to him.

Pyrrha: Of course we would. We serve him together.

Glynda: He was worried...

Pyrrha: Sir, you were worried we were not?..

Jaune: Maybe my only worry... about us...

Glynda: Only worry, Sir?

Jaune: Once I found out Ozpin already knew... My friends accepted us... no one else's opinion matters. I was marrying you, not all of Beacon.

Pyrrha: It was wonderful to see them all happy for us...

Jaune: It was... I am so... elated... I can barely move...

Glynda: *kisses his neck and then takes a deep whiff of his scent*

Glynda: Does that mean we are not?.. Sir?..

Jaune: *grabs her ass*

Jaune: Of course we will. Whenever I want. For the rest of our lives. But for now... I want tranquility... I might not... have been telling the truth... if I said it was easy on me...

Pyrrha: Full disclosure, Sir, I tried to grab my spear... and... I'm am genuinely not sure what I planned to do with it...

Jaune: *squeezes Glynda ass*

Jaune: Bitch?

Glynda: Mine was... more... internal... Sir...

Jaune: Then I was right, we all need this time, together...

Jaune: *contented groan*

Glynda and Pyrrha: *contented groans*

Pyrrha: Anything we can get for you, Sir?

Jaune: *sighs*

Jaune: There is a fully catered reception waiting for us...

Glynda: I suppose, Sir, we really should make an appearance...

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: After I tie you two down and take my time sodomizing you.

Glynda and Pyrrha: *giddy laughter*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190007614210/inquisition-matrimony-part-iiiii) tumblog.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaune, Glynda, and Pyrrha appeared at the reception. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Jaune: I'll get Ren and Nora. You two get RWBY.

Glynda and Pyrrha: Yes, Sir.

* * *

RWBY and NR stood in the middle with Jaune, Glynda, and Pyrrha just behind them, as a triangle. They then pushed the others into a colossal group hug. While a bit surprised, none were at all resistant to it, before pulling apart.

Jaune: I would like to take a chance to thank you all for your... oh-so-very much... We couldn't have done this without you.

Nora: I had to tackle him...

Jaune: And apologize for our... recent behaviour...

Yang: Nothing wrong with a little roughhousing.

Weiss: We are training to be huntresses after all.

Pyrrha: I would like to apologize for my unladylike behaviour.

Glynda: And my near panic attack.

Jaune: And... my... *sharp, disturbing laughter*

Pyrrha: But it's over now.

Jaune: After we make an appearance at our own reception... Though, we've had time to recover... and... other things... we can do this. Right girls?

Glynda: We can do whatever you tell us to.

Jaune: Let's all head to the head table.

* * *

Ren (into the microphone): Jaune had trouble deciding who was going to be his best man... and his solution...

Nora (into the same microphone): Is to make us both best men!

Jaune (into his microphone): My justification is that they are a team. We had the same problem with RWBY.

Jaune: *hands his microphone to Pyrrha*

Pyrrha (into the microphone): They have been wholly supportive of us... since they learned of it...

Yang (into her microphone): We were, shocked, of course, but I think everyone was... except for Ozpin. He seems to know everything...

Ozpin (into his microphone): I, of course, did know about the relationship from it's earliest stages, but people often mistake the point of Beacon. We are not here to make sure you get the best grades, but ensure you become the best huntsmen and huntresses in Remnant. Glynda's evaluation of him does not matter in the slightest, at least not compared to his ability to survive in the face of the most horrifying creatures Remnant has ever seen does. The only conflict of interest there could be is if she went easy on him.

Jaune: I would like to take a moment to assure everyone that she did not... nor did I ever want her to. She might seem harsh... and to be honest... she is...

Glynda: *frowns*

Jaune: But she is because the stakes are so high. She wants to see everyone here live long, healthy lives... and that won't happen if she went easy on us. We wouldn't be here if we haven't fought at least some Grimm. But if you listen to Professor Port's tremendous stories...

Professor Port: *bombastic laughter that echoes across the gym*

Jaune: The ones we've faced are the weaker ones.

Professor Port: And here I thought you weren't taking my lectures to heart!

Jaune: She stole my heart...

Jaune: *hands the microphone to Glynda*

Glynda: I will admit, when I first saw him... I had... doubts... about his abilities... But his heart is pure... and strong... it just took a little time to grow... and it grew on me... I can't go into many details about what I now realize was a whirlwind romance... but... he worked his way into my heart... and now I wouldn't... couldn't... have it any other way. I thought I was too old to be so caught up in a romance...

Jaune (takes the microphone): She is still absolutely gorgeous. Isn't she?

*loud cheers from the crowd*

Glynda: *nervously looks about*

Jaune: *puts his arm over her shoulder and pulls her in*

Jaune: *passionately kisses her in front of the crowd*

Glynda: *panting*

Jaune: *pulls Pyrrha in and passionately kisses her*

Pyrrha: *panting*

Ren (into the micophone): He did promise to let us give a speech.

Nora (into the microphone): And it's an AWESOME ONE!

*feedback echoes about the gym*

Ren: *puts his hand between Nora and the microphone*

Nora: hehe... sorry...

Ren (into the microphone): We have not known them for all that long, but for now it almost feels like a lifetime. Before we met our leader... we had no direction... Our goal in life was... simply to survive... But now, through our leader, we have direction... purpose... we fight for something other than ourselves... While Leader gave us direction, Pyrrha... untouchable Pyrrha gave us drive. She always took his plans, and acted as if her life depended on it... whether it was against Grimm... or our infamous food fight against RWBY.

Ruby (into RWBY's microphone): RWBY totally won.

Ren (into the microphone): Which brings is to Ms. Goodwitch.

Glynda (into her microphone): Mrs. Arc, if you would.

Ren (into the microphone): Mrs. Arc, why don't you repeat for us what you said that day?

Glynda: *sighs*

Glynda: *clears her throat*

Glynda: Children, please - do - not - play with your food.

*uproarious applause*

Ren (into the microphone): I don't know. What do you say? It doesn't have the same bite, does it?

Glynda: *blushes and looks away*

Glynda: What can I say, I'm happier now... giddy... elated... BUT, I still promise to be the same teacher you know - and - fear. I might be Jaune's wife, but the rest of you likely won't see much of a change.

Jaune: Except for the occational smile

Glynda: *swats Jaune*

Glynda (into the microphone): Just because I am married, does not mean I will be any less severe.

Glynda: *flicks the microphone and uses her telekinesis to launch it hard enough to imbed in the far wall of the gym*

Ozpin (into his microphone): It will take far more than this to dampen her spirit. I have seen her bear uncountable burdens. I am happy to announce this finally includes love.

Ren: We would like to thank everyone for coming. I means quite a deal to us, and our leader.

Nora: You guys are awesome!

*feedback echoes about the gym*

*Jaune's stomach growls and echoes loudly*

Yang (into the microphone): I guess that means it's time to eat. The lucky trio get first dibs, of course.

Ren (into the microphone): I will be calling out each table in turn.

* * *

Ozpin: You have put in your appearance. None of you are especially at home in such large crowds, whether they are acquaintance or friend.

Jaune: We can't exactly abandon our own reception...

Ozpin: Do you know what they would do when they discover you missing?

Jaune: *shrugs*

Ozping: They will look at each other with knowing eyes and get back to the party. I'm sure I don't need to spell this out, but when a couple disappears in their own marriage, everyone will assume the same thing. I mean, wasn't spending your brief lives together the point of this endeavour?

Jaune: *looks between Pyrrha and Glynda*

Ozpin: Whether their assumption is true or false is of no matter. What truly matters is your leave to go. I doubt anyone will be asking all too many questions.

* * *

Jaune: *pulls off his tie as he unbuttoned his shirt, sitting in his chair*

Jaune: Girls, underwear, assume the position.

Glynda and Pyrrha gleefully start to undress themselves and then kneel on the ground in front of him.

Jaune: We... finally did it... I hope you girls are as happy as I am.

Pyrrha: I have no words...

Glynda: You did get me to smile in front of the entire student body.

Pyrrha: Sir?

Jaune: Yes, Slut?

Pyrrha: I was wondering if I could suck on your cock?

Jaune: Soon. Soon. For now let's just relax for a bit... then I'll be happy to shove it all the way down your throat...

Pyrrha (giddily): Yes, Sir.

Jaune: And don't worry, Bitch, you'll be joining in.

Glynda (giddily): Yes, Sir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190016243071/inquisition-matrimony-part-iiiiii) tumblog.


End file.
